Simples, fácil e útil
by Saint Nemui
Summary: É o aniversário de Sasha, e os cavaleiros de ouro decidem levar presentes para ela. Apenas Sísifo está preocupado com as consequências ao final do dia.


**Simples, fácil e útil**

* * *

_NOTAS: História escrita para a Quinzena Lost Canvas, um desafio promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal._

* * *

Era dia de guardar o templo de Sagitário. De pé, em frente à sua casa, Sísifo observava a movimentação do Santuário, sempre atento a quaisquer sinais. Sabia que Shion, Manigold e Albafica também estavam em seus postos, embora os demais também estivessem presentes em seus templos. Sísifo sabia, pois sentia o cheiro de comida no ar.

Era estranho. Os servos costumavam começar a cozinhar naquele horário, mas o cheiro que normalmente se espalhava pelas Doze Casas era de pão ou de cereais em cozimento. Desta vez, ele sentia muitos odores diferentes. Eram muito sutis por causa da distância, mas ainda perceptíveis. O poder do sétimo sentido apurava seus outros sentidos, tornando-o sensível a aqueles pequenos detalhes. Não que importasse demais.

De sua casa, sentia-se o cheiro do pão no forno. Pessoalmente, Sísifo gostava mais daquele aroma. Gostava de pão, principalmente logo depois de ficar pronto. Quem sabe em breve, um de seus servos não aparecesse com o almoço? Seria bom, pois tinha fome.

Dois companheiros vieram subindo as casas, cada um com um pacote em mãos. Era Dohko e Hasgard. Sísifo acenou-lhes, e eles pararam ao seu lado. Dohko cumprimentou-o primeiro.

"Estamos passando por sua casa, Sísifo, espero que não se incomode."

"Quer dizer que vocês veem a sagrada casa de Sagitário como um simples corredor? Athena ficaria tão decepcionada!"

"Ei, pegue leve... não é isso."  
"Eu estou brincando", sorriu Sísifo. "Deveriam me conhecer o bastante para saber que é uma piada."

"Eu nunca sei se você está dando um sermão ou brincando...", respondeu Dohko, suspirando aliviado. "Você faz sempre a mesma cara, Sísifo!"

"Eu minto bem. Mas para onde estão indo? E que embrulhos são esses?"

"Estamos indo para o templo de Athena", respondeu Hasgard. "É o aniversário de Athena-sama, e ela ainda é só uma garotinha. Você esqueceu? Não, você nunca esqueceria. Como ela tem andado um tanto desanimada com os primeiros movimentos dos espectros de Hades, resolvemos levar presentes. Não queremos nada que indique luxo, por isso estamos levando comida que nós mesmos preparamos! Tenho certeza de que ela vai gostar."

"Se não ficar com dor de barriga, sim."

"É outra piada?"

"Não. Vejam lá o que estão colocando nesses pratos aí. Se ela passar mal, vocês vão ouvir. Ah, vão!"

"Realmente, não dá para saber quando você está fazendo uma piada ou não."

"Com certas coisas não se brinca. Podem passar, mas olhem lá, viu?"

"Ok, ok..."

Sísifo sabia que era o aniversário dela. No último ano, Sage fizera uma pequena reunião para comemorar, mas não fora uma boa decisão. Sasha ficava intimidada diante de tantos homens discutindo e bebendo. Desta vez, ela passaria o dia do jeito que quisesse. E decidira comemorar com as servas que cuidavam dela. Uma companhia feminina talvez fosse, realmente, o melhor para ela, que estava crescendo. Por isso, Sísifo decidira não incomodá-la demais.

Asmita apareceu, subindo as escadas. Isso era raro. Aparentemente, ele também levava um prato de comida. Sísifo torceu o nariz. Todos os companheiros combinaram de levar comida para ela? Sasha, boazinha que era, faria questão de experimentar cada prato. Mas isso podia fazer mal para ela. E se passasse mal de comer coisas muito diferentes? Não, não seria bom.

"Asmita. É raro vê-lo subir as Doze Casas."

"Não posso?"

"Não é que não possa... Mas deixe-me adivinhar. Está levando comida para Athena-sama, porque hoje é o aniversário dela."

"Você adivinhou. Eu também posso adivinhar no que está pensando, Sísifo."

"É? Pois diga."

"Não se preocupe. Eu estou levando uma sopa leve e de fácil digestão para Athena-sama. Não vai fazer mal para ela, nem um pouco."

"Assim espero..."

"Não se preocupe. A vida é curta, principalmente para uma garotinha como ela. Ela tem que aproveitar um pouco..."

Rindo, o cavaleiro de Virgem passou. Sísifo suspirou e continuou a montar guarda. Só rezava para que Manigold não fizesse nenhuma comida para ela. Seria um presente para Hades, não para Athena.

Hasgard e Dohko logo desceram, rindo e conversando. Comentaram que viram Asmita subir. Não demorou muito para que o terceiro também retornasse para o seu templo.

Sísifo pensava no que faria mais tarde, quando trocasse de turno com os colegas. Devia ao menos ir até o templo da deusa para felicitá-la. Exatamente quando se perguntava se levaria um presente ou não, viu Kardia subir as escadarias.

"Oi, Sísifo."

"Ei."

"Eu tô passando, ok? Vou levar uma coisa pra Sasha."

"É Athena-sama. Quantas vezes preciso dizer para não chamá-la pelo nome humano?"

"Ah, qual é. Eu tô passando, ok? Vou levar um bolo para ela."

"Ah. Só um aviso. Se ela passar mal depois, eu irei até a sua casa e te encherei de pancadas."

"Ei, calma, calma! Não fui eu que fiz este bolo! Foi minha serva! E ela cozinha bem. Fica frio, cara."

Suspirando, Sísifo cogitou reservar umas horas do dia seguinte para dar uma bronca geral nos colegas. Ela ia se sentir obrigada a experimentar tudo e fatalmente acabaria com uma indigestão.

Kardia voltou depois de duas horas e comentou que Degel tinha levado comida fina para a deusa, o que aumentava ainda mais o cardápio do almoço de aniversário. Isso só o preocupava ainda mais.

"Por que não leva também um doce ou coisa do tipo?", sugeriu Kardia. "Você deve ter arranjado uns ótimos em suas viagens."

Isso ele faria outro dia. Agora, levar comida era a última coisa que tinha em mente. Ele só se sentia irritado com o fato de os colegas não se importarem com o delicado e sagrado aparelho digestivo da deusa Athena. Ela era só uma garotinha e ainda estava crescendo. Precisava se alimentar corretamente. Ele já tinha ouvido um curandeiro falar que pessoas que comiam coisas ruins podiam até morrer. Nem queria imaginar como seria se os próprios cavaleiros matassem a deusa. Uma vergonha, de fato.

Enquanto continuava a guarda, pensava.

* * *

Sasha sorriu abertamente quando o viu.

"Olá, Sísifo! Que bom que veio!"

Ela parecia bem alegre, de fato. Aparentemente, sentia-se bem. Sísifo ajoelhou-se, segurando um pequeno saco de couro.

"Athena-sama. Vim congratulá-la pelo aniversário. Não pude vir de dia porque estava guardando a casa de Sagitário... Mas espero que tenha tido um bom dia."

"Sim! Foi muito legal. Os outros cavaleiros de ouro vieram de dia e me trouxeram presentes. Todos eles prepararam coisas deliciosas, só para mim. Fiquei contente com a atenção deles."

"Sim. Eles passaram pela minha casa no caminho."

Sage, que estava junto, olhava para o saco.

"Isso que está segurando também é um presente, Sísifo?"

"Ah... sim. Quero dizer... Só se a deusa desejar."

"Eu quero saber o que é! Estou curiosa", disse Sasha, sorrindo.

Sísifo podia jurar ter ouvido Sage resmungar: "ainda bem que o pacote é pequeno". Um tanto sem jeito, desamarrou o cordão que fechava o saquinho e mostrou o conteúdo para a deusa e o mestre.

"Isso é? São... folhas?", perguntou Sasha, surpresa.

"Elas crescem no jardim de minha casa, Athena-sama", explicou Sísifo. "São medicinais."

"É? Você acha que eu estou doente?"

"Não... Não exatamente", respondeu, sem jeito. "Elas são boas... são boas para aliviar... sabe, quando o ser humano sofre de uma disfunção, quero dizer, um desequilíbrio..."

"Elas servem para curar dor de barriga", disse Sage, de imediato.

"É mesmo?! Sísifo, esse é o seu presente?"

Agora tinha a certeza de que estava com o rosto vermelho. Por isso, Sísifo abaixou a cabeça e respondeu, num tom mais baixo.

"Perdoe-me se me enganei. Prometo que trarei algo melhor depois..."

"Não, isso está ótimo! Sage, por favor!"

"É pra já, Athena-sama."

Sage pegou o saco com as ervas e levou-o até uma serva.

"Prepare o chá dessas ervas agora mesmo para a deusa. Não perca tempo."

"Sim, meu senhor."

Sasha levantou-se e ajoelhou-se na sua frente, segurando a mão que estava apoiada sobre a perna.

"Sísifo! Muito, muito obrigada! Você acaba de me salvar a vida! Talvez não literalmente, mas... Ajudou muito! O curandeiro disse que demoraria um pouco, e eu não estava aguentando mais. Obrigada!"

"Então... eles trouxeram algo que não lhe fez bem?"

"Não, todos eles trouxeram coisa boa. É que seria falta de educação não experimentar ao menos um pouco de cada... E acho que a mistura não me caiu bem. Mas não conte isso para ninguém, tá? Por favor, Sísifo!"

Isso eliminava as broncas que ele pretendia distribuir aos colegas no dia seguinte. Sísifo suspirou decepcionado, mas acatou o pedido.

"A... senhorita está bem? Não está passando muito mal?"

"Não... Amanhã vou estar melhor. É só que... desculpe, preciso ir."

Sasha levantou-se e retirou-se da sala, quase correndo. Sage esfregou os olhos.

"Eu disse para ela dar tudo para as servas, mas ela não quis. Athena-sama sabe ser bem teimosa quando quer."

"Ela não quer recusar o afeto dos outros. Eu só gostaria que eles o demonstrassem com mais responsabilidade!"

"Não fique bravo, Sísifo. Ela teve um bom dia, afinal."

"Mas ficou doente!"

"Sim, mas... Pode ser que a barriga dela esteja doendo um pouco também por causa das risadas que deu hoje."

"Entendi..."

"Não os culpe. Eles realmente gostam dela."

"Ah..."

Sasha reapareceu um tempo depois com o alívio no rosto. A serva já estava com uma caneca do chá. Mais calma, a pequena deusa sentou-se na poltrona e pôs-se a beber o remédio, aos poucos.

"Ele é amargo... Mas acho que a dor está passando."

"Fico aliviado ao ouvir isso, Athena-sama."

"Obrigada pelo remédio, Sísifo!"

"Não há de quê."

"Não diga isso aos outros... mas foi o melhor presente que recebi hoje!"

Surpreso, Sísifo não pôde evitar que o ego inflasse com aquele comentário. Ao sair do templo de Athena naquela noite, sentiu-se aliviado e bem. Estava, na verdade, de bom humor. Refletindo sobre os acontecimentos daquele dia, achou bastante irônico os outros se desdobrarem preparando uma guloseima para a deusa, e ele ter levado o melhor presente: um amargo remédio para indigestão, colhido de seu jardim. Pensou, com satisfação, que às vezes a melhor forma de agradar uma pessoa era simplesmente pôr-se no lugar dela.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
